Monoacylglycerol lipase (MAGL) is an enzyme responsible for hydrolyzing endocannabinoids such as 2-AG (2-arachidonoylglycerol), an arachidonate based lipid, in the nervous system. The endocannabinoid system regulates a range of physiological processes, including for example, appetite, pain sensation, inflammation, and memory. Further, disorders such as obesity, chronic pain, anxiety and depression have been linked to regulation of endocannabinoid system signaling activities. It has also recently been discovered that MAGL and its free fatty acid products are upregulated in aggressive cancer cells and in primary tumors, where it regulates a fatty acid network that promotes cancer cell migration and tumor growth.
Accordingly, MAGL modulating compounds may be useful in modulating 2-AG mediated signaling activities, and disorders associated with such signaling activities, including pain, inflammation, metabolic disorders, cancer, and the like. However, MAGL modulating compounds to date have typically lacked the selectivity required for general use as in vivo pharmaceutically acceptable agents, particularly, agents that are selective over fatty acid amide hydrolase (FAAH), a primary N-arachidonoyl ethanolamide (AEA) hydrolyzing enzyme. Genetic or pharmacological disruption of FAAH may result in one or more cannabinoid dependent behavioral effects, for example, inflammation, anxiety, depression, or reduction in pain sensation.
MAGL also serves as a source of arachidonic acid in the nervous system (Nomura, Nat. Chem. Bio. 2008; Nomura, Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 2008; Long, Nat. Chem. Bio. 2009) and controls brain levels of pro-inflammatory arachidonic acid derivatives such as prostaglandins (Nomura Science 2011). Blockade of MAGL reduces molecular and cellular signs of neuroinflammation and is protective in models of neurodegeneration (Nomura, Science 2011; Chen, Cell Rep. 2012; Piro Cell Rep. 2012).
The serine hydrolase α-β-hydrolase domain 6 (ABHD6) is another lipid mediator and also may control accumulation and efficacy of 2-AG at cannabinoid receptors. ABHD6 may be a rate-limiting step of 2-AG signaling and thus is a member of the endocannabinoid signaling system. Therefore, ABHD6 may also be a useful target for cannabinoid dependent disorders, alone or in conjunction with MAGL and/or another serine hydrolase.